


The Rich and the Delinquent

by YuriBluflame



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:54:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24553465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuriBluflame/pseuds/YuriBluflame
Summary: A moment when Hinata helps out Tayuya and memories begin to surface...
Relationships: Hyuuga Hinata/Tayuya
Kudos: 2





	The Rich and the Delinquent

**Author's Note:**

> This story is on my Fanfiction.net stories, but with a few tweaks and I though I'd put it on here so I hope you enjoy!
> 
> You could say it's a prequel to Bad Dreams and a Little Kick :)
> 
> A/N: I don't own Naruto or it's characters. I only own the story.

* * *

The wind rustled my long, pink hair as it carried away the melody of my flute. I was laying on the floor of the hard, concreted rooftop of Konoha High, my eyes closed as I listened to the sound of my own music being played. Whenever I was upset, angry, frustrated or whatever negative feeling there was that I had, the small, wooden musical instrument that I held in my hands now would always seem to calm me down.

Unfortunately, though, when I played another note, pain shot through my hand like a bolt of lightning. Grunting, I shot up from my backward, prone position and in the process, dropped the musical instrument. "Fuck!" I cursed, grabbing my right hand with my left. The right appendage was bruised from the knuckles, and thanks to my staring at my injured hand, it made me remember that it wasn't the only thing that hurt.

Pain had also shot through my face, where it had been banged up, and no doubt bruised also, and scrapes in my knees caused some of it too. But even though it hurt, all I had to do was remember how I got them in the first place and it would relieve the pain, albeit slightly, making a smile grow on my face. Once the pain subsided, I reached out and plucked the flute from the floor, giving it a good dust off.

Satisfied, I laid back down again, and placed my lips over the mouthpiece of the musical tool and started the melody again from the beginning. Again I was lost in my own little world for a while, all background sounds, ranging from traffic to the other students roaming around in school, was lost to me. In this peaceful place there was me and only me. When the door to the rooftop suddenly opened, I chose to ignore it and if whoever came through would come over here and try to talk and disturb me, they will fucking wish they hadn't been born.

"Tayuya-chan?"

But when it was a call from a shy and timid voice, I stopped my playing almost immediately, my eyes shooting open and sat up faster than I had ever moved. Turning to my left, where the door to the rooftop was, standing there was, to me, the most beautiful person on this planet. She also happened to be my girlfriend too.

Hyūga Hinata.

Even to this day, it amazes me that this girl was going out with someone like me. I was a delinquent, skipping school so many times I'm surprised I hadn't been kicked out yet. And then there was the fact that Hinata was an heiress, living in a luxury lifestyle which I despised growing up. I was an orphan after all, having been brought here by someone from my country and dumped in front of an orphanage, so I grew up hating the rich people of Konahagakure.

However I could never hate her. Not now anyway. I was cold when she first ever spoke to me, and honestly I was surprised when she did. But I kept my guard up. I hated to admit it but I was afraid. Growing up, all of my so-called friends had turned on me and I was a pathetic fool for believing in friendship. So I decided back then I wouldn't let anyone in and grew colder and colder towards other people, which made me even more of a despicable individual.

But the shy and timid raven haired girl was different. Even though I was harsh on her, saying real fucked up things, she never gave up on me, when most people wouldn't have given me the time of day. Unknowingly the walls that I had around myself began to crumple within this girl's presence. Of course, the ravenette's friends, which consisted of Haruno Sakura, Yamanaka Ino, Inuzuka Kiba and of course Uzamaki Naruto, all thought it was a bad idea for the Hyūga heiress to associate herself with someone like me, but the girl paid no heed and carried on.

But those walls that had been slowly crumpling, nearly reconstructed themselves when I had found out about who she really was. I hadn't known who she really was, and back then I knew it had been a mistake. She was spoiled rich girl, and no doubt I would have had been just a play thing to her. When I told her that, I was surprised, or more like dumbstruck, to see the girl was beginning to cry and before I could say anything else, she fled.

After that, she and I hadn't spoken nor saw one another a quite some time. I had thought to myself that it was better this way. How utterly wrong, and foolish, I was. I had become miserable. And for the next couple of days after, I lashed out at anyone just breathing near me and when a teacher would ask me something, I'd do the same thing to them. That, plus a few violent outbursts, I was eventually suspended.

One night though was a night I would always remember. It was nearly a week after my suspension, it was pouring rain outside, and I was sitting by my window of the apartment that the school was paying for, watching the outside with disinterest. I had been shocked to hear a knock on my door, wondering who would come visit at this time of night and most of all in this terrible weather. But when I opened it, my eyes nearly came out of their sockets when I saw Hinata, drenched from head to toe, standing there.

Even with the rain covering them, I could tell from the red eyes that she had been crying. Without thinking, I had brought the heiress into my home got her to sit on my bed, not caring that she was getting it wet, and went to get some towels. In the middle of drying her raven locks, she had told me in a whisper that she was sorry, making my hands stop. She was sorry that she hadn't told me sooner of who she was, but the reason she hadn't was because she heard about my beef against the rich, and was scared, even terrified of my finding out.

With her eyes so red, I was baffled to see that the girl had more tears to shed, and in a sob, she kept on telling me sorry over and over again. Something had snapped inside me then, when I saw her distressed. Without having to think, I released my grip on the towel and reached out to cup the ravenette's cheek. She stopped crying instantly, staring into my brown eyes with her wide eyes of pure whiteness. Her voice hitched slightly as she was about to call out my name, but I didn't let her. My body acted on it's own as I leaned forward, closing my eyes and felt the soft lips of Hinata's on my own in a chaste kiss.

When I pulled back, we only stared at each other for what felt like forever. That was when the realization of my actions hit me and I pulled my hand away as if it had been burned, my cheeks equally so. The apology was on the tip of my tongue, knowing what I had done was a mistake and should never had happened. But Hinata once again surprised me. She suddenly shot forward, forcing me back.

Without support behind me, however, she and I fell. I was now on my back and she was hovering above me, her long, damp raven hair acting as a curtain around my face whilst mine was a halo on the floor. No words where spoken when Hinata slowly placed her weight on mine, inching her head in my direction, my brown orbs trailing from her eyes to those pink lips and back again. She soon closed her eyes, and those lips where on my once more.

My eyes widened, the beating of my heart bouncing off my rib cage like a jackhammer, but eventually I closed my eyes and kissed the girl back. I placed my hands on the girl's hips and she, this shy and timid girl, placed her left hand on my cheek while the right was lost in my hair.

"Tayuya-chan?" Again, the sweet voice of Hinata called out, bringing me back from my reflection on past events.

I blinked. "Hinata..." She had the look of worry over her features, no doubt she knew what had happened. Word travels fast in this school it seems.

"So it was true," she said, moving closer toward me. I turned my gaze down, not meeting the heiress' eyes. I don't know why, but I feel shame even though I shouldn't. I felt her hands on my face as she turned it this way and that, my eyes still not looking at her. She then inspected my right hand, seeing the bruised flesh, before looking at my knees. After a couple of seconds of silence, Hinata held a gentle, but firm grip on my hand and tugged.

"Let's go to the infirmary," she said, and I made no protest, being pulled up until I stood and walked off the roof with Hinata, hand in hand. When we got to the nurse's domain, there was no one inside, but it didn't stop Hinata from taking me through the threshold and making me sit on a bed. My eyes followed her as she went through a cabinet to retrieve a few band aids, a cooling pack, disinfection wipes and gauze wrapping.

Making her way back, she knelt on her knees, wipes in hand. "I'm sorry, " she apologized. "This is going to sting." It did more than just sting. Pressing on my knees, I wanted to let a cry, but bit it back. I was making her worry so I didn't deserve it. After both knees where taking care of, she placed the band aids on top of the wounds and then went for my hand. Placing the cooling pack on bruised knuckles, again biting back another pained muffle, Hinata wrapped the gauze around the damaged appendage, fastening it securely before dropping her hands into her lap.

A tense silence filled the room, and as I look at the Hyūga heiress, her bangs covered her eyes, hiding the emotions buried there. But when she spoke up, albeit in a whispered tone, I knew. "Why?" she asked. I could hear the crack in her voice, the sound of her trying her best not to cry but to no avail. My heart clenched tightly, a feeling that I've only ever felt for the beautiful girl in front of me, as I knew that I had hurt her. I wanted to reach out to her, to cup her face in my hands and kiss her, any thing to ease the suffering the ravenette was currently going through.

But she beat me first, snapping her head up, causing the tears in her eyes to cascade down her face. Her brows were slightly furrowed. "Why did you have a fight with Uchiha-kun?"

Uchiha Sasuke. Just thinking his name caused bile to rise up in my stomach. The boy had been walking around in the the hallways of the school, flashing that charming smile to any girls he saw along the way. All the girls swooned over him, practically having hearts in their eyes. I didn't know what happened at the time, but I had suddenly felt pissed off, and without thinking I walked up to the boy and punched him directly in the face.

After that, chaos ensued, and though I hate myself for thinking it, but if hadn't been for the teacher stopping the fight, he would have had my ass handed to me. The Uchiha may have been all charms and smile, but he was a completely different person when he fought. He had been cold and calculating and if the teacher didn't step in I would have had more injuries than I do now.

I turned my gaze away from the imploring eyes that begged for an answer, not being able to take those sweet innocent orbs. From my peripheral vision, I saw Hinata stand up and for a second I thought she was about to up and leave, though I did deserve it. But instead of leaving, I was surprised to see her come closer and sit on my lap, her legs either side of my waist, he knees resting on the bed, wrapping her arms around my neck and placed her head on my shoulder.

Getting over my initial shock, I wrapped my own arms around her waist and placed my head on hers, the scent of lavender invading my nose. Hinata fit so perfectly in my arms, and I was still grasping the fact that she was mine to have and to hold. Though, if I kept secrets from her I knew that she wouldn't be for long.

I let out a sigh. "I was jealous."

Hinata lifted her head to look me in the eyes, and this time I did the same. This time I wouldn't be a fucking coward and hide. "Jealous?" she repeated. "Why would you be jealous of him?"

"Because I realized he and some of the other guys can give you the one thing that I can't. Something that your parents would want," I told her. When she didn't reply and stared at me to be more specific, I could feel myself blush, once more tearing my orbs away from her's. "A family."

A pregnant pause, and then a giggle. I turned back to see the ravenette had a hand over her mouth to suppress her sounds. But she couldn't hold it in. I was flabbergasted when she laughed, but I could feel my chest grow warm from her angelic voice, and I didn't want it to stop. Though I had to ask, "W-What's so funny?"

When she started to calm down a bit, she wiped away a tear. "I'm sorry," she said. "Is that why you fought Uchiha-kun?"

I looked away again. "It felt good too."

Another soft giggle, turning my insides to mush, echoed in my ears. "Tayuya-chan?"

I gazed back, words about to escape through my lips when Hinata leaned in and took them away with her's, holding it for a while, just the simple act of pressing lips, but for me it was enough. I knew she wasn't ready for the serious stuff, but I was fine with waiting, no matter how long. Just so long as she was comfortable. When we parted, the raven haired beauty gently placed her forehead on mine and I reveled in the contact. Hinata was, and always will be, the only one who would make me feel this vulnerable and safe and make me forget everything.

"One day," she whispered. "One day I would love to make a family with you, whether we adopt or do it artificially." I smiled a rare smile at those words. "But that's far into the future. The right now is what's important."

Without realizing what I was doing, I gripped tighter on Hinata and flipped us both over, causing the girl to let out a squeak of surprise. Now, I was hovering over her, her eyes wide from what just happened, while mine began to sting. I tried my best to keep the tears at bay, but I really sucked at keeping my emotions in check. One drop lead to two and then three. Smiling sweetly, Hinata raised her hand and cupped my cheek, her thumb trying to wipe away the tears only for more to appear.

"What's wrong, Tayuya-chan?" she asked.

"You're too good to me," I explained, telling her the god damn truth. "I'm a delinquent, and a bitch to everyone; even to the teachers. I get into fights; cause trouble for everyone around me." I then tore my brown orbs away from white in disappointment and regret. "And I was cold to you, harsh even. But even despite all of that, you're still here, with me." Finally I looked back and from the bottom of my heart I said those three little words. Three little words that I wouldn't say to anybody else, not even to my parents if they ever decided to want me back.

"I love you."

It was the first time that I've ever said that to her since we first started going out, and I regret not saying it sooner. But the look on Hinata's face made that regret disappear. She was practically glowing with happiness, and tears also began to leak from her eyes.

"I love you too," she replied back, and all rational thought left me. I crash my lips on to hers, wanting. Needing. Hearing her say those words back made me the happiest girl alive and when I felt her lips move against mine, her arms wrap around my neck to bring me closer, my heart soared.

I held on to the girl that I loved tighter.

And I never wanted to let go.


End file.
